This invention relates to terminal members of an electric tool for receiving detachable tips, and more particularly to terminal members whereby a tip easily and quickly may be attached to and detached from the tool which, for example, may be a cordless electric soldering iron.
Cordless soldering irons of the general type with which this invention advantageously may be used have been sold for some time by applicant's assignee. Such previously and currently sold soldering irons have a pair of terminal members for mounting a soldering tip, each terminal member having a longitudinal bore adapted to receive a conductor forming part of the tip. Each terminal member has a transverse threaded opening intersecting the longitudinal bore, and a set screw threaded in the opening functions to secure the conductor positively in the bore of the terminal. The set screws are eminently satisfactory when a single soldering tip is used for an extended period, but are somewhat disadvantageous in instances where the tips are subject to frequent change.
The present invention, as will be seen, enables tips of various sizes and shapes to be attached to and detached from the tool easily and quickly, and without the use of a screwdriver or the like.